Devil Of A Swan
by Sick Twisted Broken Soul
Summary: Bella's evil as a human. So Aro has his people turn her. She's even more evil as a vampire, what's going to happen as she rampages across the world? Who will she run into? Eventual femslash.
1. The turning of the Devil

Vampires had been watching, what the media had dubbed, Lucifer. A overly stupid name, but, it was more threatening than her true name. Bella Swan, not that the world knew who she was. At first Aro, king of the vampires, had only been contemplating turning the vile sadistic woman. However after two weeks of his men stalking her every move, her every kill, and finding none of their powers worked on her, he knew, he had to have her. He, in his thousand years, had never come across another such as she. His devil, a person more evil than he could ever dream to be.

Her career has a serial arsonist and murderer had started when she was only thirteen, although, the cops, one of which was her very own father, had assumed it was done by someone older. Not to mention, they still believed the culprit to be male. She started with single victims, and she killed them in all sorts of ways. Castration, electrocution. Drowning, strangulation. Burning alive. Bombing even, she did everything. Bella found joy in the many forms of torture. She was a sadist, pure and simple. She liked to cause pain, fear, she wanted them to wish for death more than they had ever wished for anything else in their pitiful lives.

Aro's personal favorite was when she set loose a few saw scaled vipers inside of her high school locker room. Seventeen people had died. She'd only been a freshman when she had done that, she'd put herself in danger for the simple pleasure of knowing you were going to kill something in a painful, horrible manner. Even now she was not yet nineteen, and she was perfect. He'd never heard of another as sadistic as she, another who was so mentally sound, and yet, so magnificently evil. He knew that Bella didn't have a compulsion to kill, she didn't have to. She just did, because she could get away with it, and because she liked it. He wanted Bella Swan as much as Bella Swan wanted to rip the organs and intestines of her victims and play with them. So he sent his two best men out, they were going to turn her, or kill her. But he hoped, oh how he hoped, that she would be brought to him. She was more than an Angel. She was Satan reincarnated, and he wanted to control the evil the burned within her.

Blood splattered against the white walls and the ceilings. Bella smiled, her teeth sparkling in the dim light. Her victim fell the floor, crying in pain as blood was pumped out of his body and into the air. She laughed as he struggled to beg for his life, this was what got her blood pumping. What got her heart racing, what made her feel alive. She kicked him a few times, until she was sure he had bled out, and then turned to look at his wife and children. Who were all bound and gagged. Tears streaming down their frightened faces.

"Now, now now, who will I have next? How should I kill you? Slow? Painful? Both? Or should I be merciful?" Bella began to laugh at that, like she could be merciful. The three people still breathing cried in front of her.

She grabbed the wife next, her clothes were ripped off of her in milliseconds. Leaving the wife still bound, and trying to scream against the duct tape over her mouth. Bella used the same knife she'd gutted the womans husband with on her, cutting just deep enough to bleed all over her body, toying with the woman. Bleeding her out slowly so she could cherish the kill. Of course, in the end she too had to die. Which was when Bella took one of the couple's daughters.

The daughter had it worse, as Bella had grown tired of the knife. Instead she had twisted the fifteen or sixteen year old girls arm behind her back until her shoulder had popped and her arm had broken so badly part of her bone was jutting out of her skin. She had then taken a pair of bolt cutters and settled into cutting her fingers off. She was slathered in blood, as was the entire room, at this point. The death blow was from Bella prying her mouth open, and slamming the knife down her throat until her hand had fully entered the girls mouth.

The last girl looked no older than ten, and had succumbed to unconsciousness thanks to her immense fear. She would be no fun for Bella, so Bella simply shot her between the eyes and began her clean-up process. She had worn gloves, and she doubted any hairs had fallen, but she did love clean up. She began to douse the room with gasoline, making a trail down the stairs. She smiled once again as she lit a match, and tossed it at the stairs, and watched the flame climb upwards. She turned and walked away, a satisfied grin on her face. Tonight had been a good night for her. A good night indeed.

The morning light was just starting to rain down on her as she walked down the street, when she was suddenly pulled into an alleyway by two men with blood red eyes. They were so strong, and there strength excited Bella. No man had been able to grab her like that, and they had nearly broken her wrists in their light holds. She knew, instinctively, that these could be there killers. A killer better than herself. This night only kept getting better.

"We come to offer you two things, an immortal life doing as you please, killing as you please, or a quick death. Which would you prefer" Purred the taller of the two men, the one with his large hand wrapped around her throat.

"To die is nothing. To live is nothing. Do as you will, I will die with the knowledge I've spent my time wisely, or give me this immortality and I shall spend the rest of my days torturing the souls that strand this earth" Was Bella's crooked smiled reply.

The men didn't answer, just shared a look before they both sank their teeth into opposite sides of her neck, draining her of her her blood, and infecting her with venom. The burn hit her immediately, and she laughed through the pain. Death was meant to be painful, and she enjoyed it. She in fact loved the burn that ran through her body. She closed her eyes and cherished the orgasmic pain as it flowed through her, she doubted anything could be as good as this. She didn't even notice as the duo took her halfway across the country.

When she next awoke she was laying upon the softest silk, in a bed made of gold . The mattress felt like a cloud beneath her ass. She sat up quickly, disappointed the pain had ceased. She felt very hungry, and she gulped down the saliva that was pooling in her mouth at the scent from the young man tied up next to the door. A bow placed on his head. A gift, for her. She got up, and was at him in a second. The sensation of moving that fast was odd, yet, felt so right. She grabbed him roughly, crushing his wrist into a gooey bloody splintered mess. She laughed, this strength was new, but she loved it. She grabbed the screaming man's other arm, more gently, but she still could feel his bone break in her hold. She pulled him up and pulled him to her, and she bit into his neck thanks to her instinct. His blood sated her hunger, but not her need to kill. She needed more victims, and needed to know where she was.

She didn't have to go far, the two men who had altered her into this vampire like creature were outside of her door. She recognized them, they were the killers that had done this to her. They had given her this new power, and for that she was thankful. So, for now, she decided not to use this new power, this form of supernatural likeness, to murder them. She mentally acknowledged that she would probably kill them eventually.

"Welcome to your new life, the king of vampires, Master Aro, would like to see you now that you've finished with the change." Said the shorter male. Bowing his head slightly as he spoke with her, the taller male bowed his head as well.

"He is Demetri. And I am Shawn. We are happy to be selected as your guard." So the Taller one was Shawn. Bella shrugged. Named or not she was still likely to kill them eventually, especially considering she wanted to be the best.

The walk to the room with the king of vampires, at least Bella now knew what she was, still a monster, but an inhuman one. She liked that, and considering the sunlight drifted in through the windows she didn't have to worry about burning up in it. She eyed everything as she passed it, the castle was beautiful with its winding halls and dark entranceways. The suits of armor seemed as though they would come alive at any moment to try and kill her, keyword, try. Bella smirked as she thought, there was nothing that could kill her now. She was immortal, and had every day of eternity to kill, to maim, and to do as she pleased. Was there anything else in this world she could ever want?

Blood and death had always been her drive in life, and now they were an even bigger drive. She was death, and she was going to call on the entirety of the human race. And anything else she could come across. She even thought, why not kill this Master Aro. After all, he was nothing more than a pawn to her. She stepped into the throne room, already planning the vampire king's execution. Her only question was, when would she have his head, when would she have his throne. Timing was going to be important on this one. Then again, she had the rest of eternity to decide. Oh, eternity was going to be fun. She wondered if she could kill every last human left on the miserable planet.

"You'll be sorry" Thought Bella to herself as she stepped in front of the king. "Making me what I am, that was your worst mistake" She smiled at Aro, as he stepped down. He gripped her hand.

"Your thoughts are hidden to me" He said sadly. Bella thought that was a good thing, after all, she was plotting his demise. "No matter, your powers are vast. We must find what they are" Aro let go of her hand. "What are your plans now that you are a vampire?

Powers. If she had powers, that made her even more deadly. And Bella liked that thought, she wanted to be the most venomous, most dangerous, most deadly thing to have ever walked the dreadful hunk of rock that was named earth. Strength, speed, immortality, these already had her in awe. But the thought of powers, now that got her brain pounding. What kind did she have? Could they help her to torture her victims? The thought sent pleasurable chills down her spine. She knew, that somehow, Aro had the power of reading one's thoughts. Probably through touch, and she was immune. A shield of some sort. Useful against vampires it seems, btu it would not help her to torture, torment, and to slaughter. She needed something that would cause excruciating pain, something to cut, burn, or peel the flesh of a person off their very bones.

"I want the world to suffer" Bella's voice was slick like honey, but malicious enough that Aro thought someone was walking over his grave. "I will be seeing you again, but for now, I need amusement. I need to have someone screaming at my feet"

The king stared as she left, her two guards following her. She was a vampire, and he wasn't sure why, but she scared him. But his fear didn't override his fatherly love towards her, she was his greatest achievement. He'd found her, he'd had her turned. He'd made the evilest, heinous, malicious person alive into a vampire. A vampire who was going to make the world suffer, and all he could do, was sit back and watch. Aro felt so much pride, he wondered how long it would take for her to turn on her guards, that too would amuse him. He wanted to know the full extent of her power, of her evil. He anxiously awaited news of her next kill.

A/N: So what do you think? I'm trying to downgrade her evil and not go into detail in her kills, just enough detail to let you guys know she really is fucking evil you know?


	2. A sadistic follower

A/N: To those enjoying Bella's sadistic nature, well that's fuckin' awesome. To those who are not, well, sorry but. She is who she is. I wish I knew better how to put what I see in my head into words, but I don't, but I do the best I can. Thanks to all who reviewed, and please, if you have time to do so please do! Also, taking any ideas on how she should kill in teh future.

Running at her new speed was exhilarating. Bordering on magical, it was nearly as good as feeling the life leave someone's body. Having two followers, wasn't quite as fun. Then again, now that they were alone, it was the perfect time to test her new strength. She was saddened that they didn't fight back. Just let her tear them to shreds, she had snapped her fingers when she was done and a soft blue flame had erupted from her fingertips, the power of fire. She watched the two burn in the beautiful flames before jumping into the ocean, after all, she had to get to America, her natural hunting grounds.

It was the dead of night when she reached the shore again. She smirked, shaking her head, water droplets splattered in all directions. She wondered, what would a bullet feel like with her new body. Bullets meant guns, and the only surefire way to find a person to shoot at her was a group of thugs. She wondered how many she could kill at one time with her new found strength.

"Oh, now that just tickles" Bella said as the shells hit against a nearly invisible shield that had, from the sense of danger, surrounded her of its own accord. Bella laughed, and the group of gangbangers gaped.

"What the fuck are you bitch?" One rather tall and steroid filled guy said, his gun shaking in his hand. Bella raised an eyebrow at him, and cocked her head to the left.

"I am Lucifer. And I will be the last thing you see before the flames saturate your body." By the time Bella spoke her hand was around his neck, and then she bit him. Drinking his blood as his friends stared in fear.

The kills were less satisfying now that she was indestructible, she had even, literally, ripped the heart of one of the twelve men out of his chest. And it had barely made her smile. Suddenly, being immortal and a vampire wasn't what she thought it would be. She wanted the thrill of the kill. Even torturing them wasn't enough anymore, she snapped her fingers, and lit the body that was on the top of the pile she had created in the dark alley. She would need to find a better way to kill and feed. Because if there was no joy, no fun, in her kills then there was no point in doing it.

She walked along the beach. Eyeing the people that were playing the morning sun. There was no one who peaked her interest, she was still depressed from finding her last kills so boring. So useless. She walked into the parking lot, and found that some dumbass had left his keys in his fucking grand prix. Running had lost its appeal, and she wondered, what would it feel like to crash the car, and watch someone in the passenger seat die? A rush of excitement hit her system as she contemplated it.

Finding a willing participant in her little experiment was easy, she'd just picked up the first hitchhiker she saw. She even made a little small talk. The kid was a runaway. No more than fifteen. But age had never mattered to Bella, and she wasn't going to grow a conscious now. She drove faster, pushing the car to it's limits. She was weaving in and out of lanes. She was surprised a cop wasn't trying to catch her, not that she'd let him. the kid was screaming for her to slow down. She'd sent him a simple smirk, and yanked the car to the left. Going off the bypass, into the traffic below. She kept her eyes on the kid as he wet himself, as blood protruded from his body as metal and engine parts smashed into his body. Essentially turning him into a jellified goop rather than human. The sight brought pleasurable chills to her spine. Chunks of metal, and engine had been stopped by her shield. She was unscathed, she tore out of the metal. And glanced at the van she'd landed on. The smell of gasoline and blood hit her nostrils, all of it's passengers were most certainly dead. She ran off, turning back only to watch as the two vehicles exploded. The sound of screams, of metal connecting with metal, of bones shattering, it was like a sweet love song to Bella's ears. It still didn't bring the pleasure it should have, but it was much more exhilarating than the simplistic murder of the thugs had been.

Bella wondered what other things she could now do that she couldn't before. Car crashes had been fun, but she didn't want to do the same thing over and over again. It would lose it's appeal. She supposed she could punch a hole into the side of a plane and toss out it's passengers one by one. But then again, that might not be as fun as it sounded. She contemplated as she ran aimlessly through the cities and towns. She could possibly steal some sort of nuclear bomb and detonate in the middle of texas or colorado or florida or something and blow up the entire state. That could be fun. She wondered if her shield could protect against something like that. Then again if it didn't she'd just have to kill the real Satan and take his throne instead of Aro's. Or whatever demon ruled whatever underworld was out there.

"I am Jane. And this is Alec. We are your new guards, that dipshit Aro sends his applause at your most recent kills." Bella rolled her eyes, that guy was getting on her nerves. But she liked this Jane. At least, for now she did.

"And what will keep me from killing you both where you stand?" Bella smirked at them. Alec was nearly as tall as herself, and Jane was a good six inches shorter. They looked sixteen. Jane's red eyes twinkled.

Alec disappeared, and Bella and Jane eyed each other. Bella felt a connection to Jane, her smile, her eyes, they reminded Bella of her own. Perhaps she had found a kindred spirit. Alec returned, a human man at his feet. The man was older, possible forty, he stared at the red-eyed trio with fear in his eyes. Bella watched as Jane looked at him, and then he was screaming. His scream was glorious and perfect, like he was experiencing the most pain humanly possible. Bella smiled at Jane, perhaps she would keep her. Having a sadistic sidekick could be fun, but she wasn't excited about the prospect of having Alec around.

"That is why. I make you feel all the pain that you possible could, of course, this won't work on you or my brother. That, and I know you are like me. You want Aro dead, and more so, I want you in his place. You will bring about the best empire the world has ever seen." Oh Bella liked her, oh how she liked her. Jane was a keeper, however, that meant she had to keep from killing her brother.

"I don't know what to praise you for, your power, or your intelligence. For now, you may stay at my side. Be warned, should I grow tired, even with your gifts, I will find a way to torture you to your last immortal breath" Bella cracked a smile as she spoke, but both she and Jane knew she meant it.

"And I am sure I would enjoy whatever you put me through" Bella liked this one more and more, perhaps she'd last longer than she thought. Jane smirked, as if reading Bella's very thoughts.

Alec was quiet, having not spoken once since in Bella's presence. She wasn't sure if he was mute, or he had enough self-preservation instincts to keep from opening his obviously useless mouth. Bella knew that Jane must be loyal to her brother, for even she herself was loyal to one person. Her father, well, loyal enough to have let him die naturally rather than murdering his useless husk like she had dreamed of doing since she was fourteen.

Bella loved Jane's power, they had left and barged into the first house they had come across. Four adults, roughly twenty through thirty, were at their feet. They were screaming and writhing in pain. All thanks to Jane's magnificent gifts. Bella raised her arm, signalling for Jane to cease. The smaller girl complied immediately. Bella snapped her fingers, the beautiful blue flame erupting from the tip. She ran it across one guys face, and he started to scream as the flames danced around his skin, burning him alive. She blew at her fingers softly, the flame died. She smirked at the other three left alive, they were scared, and the biggest male had soiled himself. For that, he was grabbed by his ponytail and dragged away from the group. Bella slammed him down onto the coffee table, and motioned for Alec to hold his legs, leaving Jane to hold down his arms. She smiled wickedly at him as she tore off his shirt.

He screamed as Bella used only her finger to cut open his stomach, once the opening was big enough she shoved her fist inside of his abdomen. Feeling around his organs and gripping at his intestines. She slowly started to drag them out of his body, he couldn't move. Alec and Jane were still holding him down. They both looked hungry as the blood poured out around Bella's hand, so she nodded at them as she licked her bloody hand and glanced down at her handiwork. His internal organs and intestinal tract were all around him. He was dead, but Bella still liked the taste of his warm blood. Alec and Jane pounced on the third male, and the only female.

Bella sat and continued savoring the taste of her victims blood as she watched the other two feed. She licked her hands clean of the red, sweet, substance. She licked her lips in hunger and delight as Jane literally tore her meal into pieces as she drank from him. Alec was less entertaining, he had just bit and slurped. He was rather boring, and Bella doubted his heart was as black as hers, or his sisters for that matter. She once again started to contemplate how to kill him without having to kill his sister as well. She supposed that if she managed to she could use him in her assassination of Aro, and have him 'accidentally' get killed before she'd managed to kill that useless king and took the throne. She wondered if Alec even had a power, considering he hadn't shared one with her as of yet. Power or no power, she just didn't like him.

The trio grabbed clean clothes, after all, it's not like the people laying on the floor had any use for them anymore. Jane stole all the cash in their wallets, and some jewelry, while Bella was more interested in pouring a few bottle of alcohol that she'd found in the pantry over the dead bodies. Once Jane and Alec were down stairs, and behind her, she touched her flame tipped fingers on the soaked bodies. Jane and Bella watched, in awe and glory, as the bodies burned, and in turn, the carpet and couches began to burn as well. In the end, the whole house had burned to cinders. Bella's flames were powerful, and useful. She still envied Jane's power though. She could only dream of causing that much pain without a single touch.

She wondered how many vampires were like Jane and herself. If she could get them all together, then they could take out all the stupid idiotic vampires that were a waste of space, not to mention the name. Serial killers and sadistic natured humans could also be turned she thought. Anyone who was like her, she would control them. Use them for her will. The world was filled with too many soft people, she wanted to create a new world. Filled with vampires just like her, who worshiped her greatness. The first step was coming across a few more like Jane, the second would be to get rid of that wannabe Aro. Bella smiled, yes, this new life was going to be good for her.


	3. A human pet?

"They just arrived in Jersey. Just awaiting for our return" Alec said as he pocketed the cell phone. Bella gave him an annoyed nod. That made six as bad as Jane, or worse, that were under her rule.

Jared and Paul were the newest that Bella had found, they were only sixteen and seventeen, and she'd sent them to be turned by the ones she'd already turned, and Victoria a fierce red-headed sadomasochistic vampire the group had come across on their hunt for sadistic evil minded recruits. Bella only needed a few more. A few more, and her army would be complete. She already knew Victoria had to die, having not been turned by her she was a liability, but until she had Aro's head, she was useful. Bella was also sure she would be killing a few other of her new recruits. She needed sadistic followers, or at least sadistic evil people who understood that she was the best, and there was nothing they could do about it.

"Yes. With Jared's strength and temper we are sure to see a greatness from him. And with Paul's morbid fantasies, well, he is a child after my own heart. If I had one that is" Jane and Bella laughed at Bella's statement.

They were currently tracking a thirteen year old girl who they had found, on several occasions, killing small animals. The girl had also taken to to placing small bombs in several locations, so far no fatalities. But Bella knew that she had the potential to grow. And she wanted her, in more ways than she cared to admit. The girls dark black hair and pale skin had her going wild, but she wasn't breaking into the girls house to kill her entire family for a sexual release. She was there to slaughter and take what she wanted.

Jane and Alec barricaded the exits quickly. Four adults, and a combination of seven children were being tied up and collected in the living room. Bella of course, did not add the girl, known as Bree, to the pile of to be victims. As Bree was why she was here, Bree was to be her new minion. Bella signalled for Jane and Alec to begin feeding on the children. The adults were much more fun to play with, as they made a bigger mess. Alec and Jane took the kids to the other room. The Adults struggled against their ties, but to no avail. Bree stood still. Curiosity, and fear, plaguing her system.

"Bree. This is what I offer you. Eternal life at my side. Doing as you please. Killing whatever, and whenever you want. You would never need to hide your true self from me, bow before me, and you will live to kill forever more" Bella said as she shoved her hand into the belly of one of the two men. When she retracted her hand she had his heart in her hand. She crushed it into a gooey mess.

The young black haired pale girl just stared, fear and wonderment in her eyes. Bella smiled at her, and licked at her hand. Her eyes locked with Bree's as she did so. She dipped her fingers back into the bleeding dead man's belly and wiggled her hand, and removed it. It was dripping with blood. She opened Bree's mouth and placed a blood covered finger into her mouth. Bree complied easily, her small tongue swirling over Bella's finger, savoring the red liquid. Bella raised an eyebrow at the action, not only was Bree twisted, she was a follower. Just what Bella needed, Bella fought to keep her sexual sadistic thoughts concerning the young beauty in check. She still had a job to do here.

Bella pulled out a knife and placed it in the girls hands. She was good with a knife, the trio of vampires had been watching her for a week. Bella nodded at her, she had to kill to be accepted. Bree stared down at the knife, it felt right in her hands. She stared at the three adults still alive, tied up and crying on the floor. Her mother, her uncle, and her aunt. Bella had already killed her father. Bella watched as her new little demon child walked, slowly, towards the group of tied up people. Her hands didn't shake, but Bella could sense her fear. While she would have prefered to be the one to make all the kills, to have that satisfaction of knowing you'd taken there life, it was nearly as satisfying to watch young little Bree drive the knife in between the woman's boobs, and yank it down to her belly button with all her might. The young girl then looked back at Bella, and Bella nodded at her. She could do what she wanted, she could do what she had been doing with all those little animals. Bree smiled a little, and started pulling out all of the woman's organs. Cutting them up, playing with them. She was fascinated with how much blood was in them, how much would pool out when she played with them. Bree just liked to cut things, to play with them, to investigate. She reminded Bella of a young version of herself.

Satisfied with Bree's attitude, Bella turned away from from what she thought of as an artist and back towards the two remaining people. She ripped off the second woman's head, and started to lap at the blood pouring from her headless corpse. She tossed the head aside, not caring where it rolled. Her hunger sated she turned her eyes to the male, and tried to decide on what she would do with him. She wiped her chin, essentially just smearing the blood around her face. She was a messy eater. She squatted right in front of him, and cocked her head to the side.

"What should I do with you? Should I shoot you in non-lethal areas and count how many bullets it takes before you die? Should I hang you from the ceiling and bleed you out, and have Bree lick the blood up like a dog before I change her? Should I skin you alive? Tell me, how do you want to die?" The man pissed himself, making Bella frown in disgust.

"I say shoot him, we haven't done that in a while" Jane said as she and Alec returned from feasting upon the other children. Bree was too busy sitting cross-legged on the floor playing with the organs and intestines to pay attention to anything else.

The guy struggled and tried to scream as Jane nailed his hands to the wall. Alec duct taped his legs together, so he was standing and couldn't kick out. Bella loaded the gun, and went trigger happy. She had to reload twice. She had shot him all up and down his legs, doing the same to his arms. For good measure she shot a smiley face into his stomach. He was bleeding to death, and quickly when Bella stopped her rapid fire. Blood was dripping from the man's mouth, his head hung loose. Bella smirked, and turned to look at Bree, who was still entertaining herself by playing with the chunks of flesh and blood around her.

She snapped her fingers, the blue flames starting to dance on the tips. Alec and Jane started to pour gasoline over all but Bree's plaything. Bella picked her up by her arm, tossing her onto her back, careful not to let the flames touch her. Once the girls hands were firmly around her neck, and Bella was happy with her placement, Bella touched her flames to the body, and then walked quickly away. She didn't want her new friend getting hurt before the war.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Groaned Jane. Bella crossed her arms. And moved so she was standing in front of Bree. "We have to turn her now, we can't be bringing a thirteen year old human around with us!"

"No. I will not turn her until the last moment, she is too young still. And while a few days, or weeks, won't make much difference, she will stay human until I deem otherwise. Plus, watching a human kill one of it's own is kind of entertaining is it not?" Bella replied.

The blonde red eyed shorter vampire just stared at her soon to be ruler. The woman she followed, mostly, without question. She huffed, and turned and walked out of the small apartment. Dragging her taller blonde brother with her. They were on human duty, meaning they had to locate food for the damn ass human that Bella was refusing to send away like the others, and not allowing her to be turned yet.

The girl was still drenched in blood, bits of human material clinging to her clothes. She needed a shower, and a fresh pair of clothes. Bella rubbed her still blood chin in thought, and sighed. She didn't want to defile the child yet, as she had a tendency to kill those she fornicated with while human, she had no doubt that she'd annihilate the young girl now that she was a vampire. But, here all alone, thinking about how they both needed showers, she wanted nothing more than to pin the girl's hands above her head and nibble on her naked blood splattered chest. Bella growled and shook back her thoughts as she yanked the girl by her hand, dragged her to the bathroom, and tossed her into the shower.

"Get clean. Towels are on the rack" Bella barked out, she couldn't kill this one. She was the most perfect, the most potential for evil. She couldn't kill her. Bree nodded at her, before starting to undress herself. Bella played the role of a masochist and watched.

She only left when Bree started the water, and closed the curtain. Jane and Alec arrived as she was stepping out of the bathroom. They had foul smelling fried foods from a random fast food chain, and a bag filled with clothes. While Bella hadn't thought about asking for clothes, she was thankful that Jane had a brain larger than a squirrels. She found the ones meant for Bree, and tossed them on the top of the toilet seat. She wasn't sure if she could keep herself in check should she see her naked again. Bella didn't know why, but she'd always been attracted to dark haired, short, pale girls. It most definitely didn't help that Bree was all three of those things, and liked to kill things.

"After you shower we'll head out. Need out of here before the dude's time runs out" Jane said as she herself changed clothes. She was referred to the man they'd killed for his hotel room. Also known as the drained of blood guy hidden in the closet.

"Don't snack on my prodigy alright? She will be a useful key for our mission, and I would be most displeased and enraged should she be turned before I say she should. Understand?" Bella said to Jane, her voice calm, but meaningful. Jane nodded, fear struck into her tiny little heart.

Her shower calmed her growing lust for the human in their midst, the warm water caressed her body and soothed her mind. Her tiny little army was still too small, they were all the most vile specimens of man she could find, but she needed more. The five boys she'd found, aged sixteen to twenty-two, were now turned. Victoria was behaving, for now, and Bree was still human. Seven followers not counting Jane and Alec, she needed at least fifteen. As she already knew four out of her seven needed to die, she wanted at least good amount that would be allowed to survive. Of course, she knew, after she had taken Aro's spot she had the rest of forever to hunt for more like her, and to kill them if they were a threat to her, or take them in and turn them if they were not.****

A/N: Soooo sorry that it took so long to update. I was struggling on what to do next. I will try my best to get the next chapter out faster!


	4. Unnamed Chapter

"Please, I'm bored" Bree pouted, Bella sighed. The twins groaned, the child, who did follow everything Bella said, had a tendency to getting what she wanted from the sadistic woman. Much like a child can get things from it's mother.

"We are already behind as it is, after dealing with these wolves" Bella waved her arms at the naked men strewn around the huge ass clearing. After they had died they had phased back into men, must to everyone's disappointment.

It had been two months since they had killed her family, and taken her across the globe in search of more minions for Bella to control. Out of the thirty people she had found, three had already been vampires, and twenty-six had been turned and were undergoing training until Bella was ready. But Bree was special, Bree excited Bella. She was like a younger version of Bella mentally, and physically Bella wanted to ravish and torment and please her body. Bella was constantly pushing her lustful thoughts from her mind concerning the black haired pale child. Bella often thought about the dynamic her main force had become, at moments it was similar to that of a family. Jane was like her sister, Alec was the annoying cousin you always wanted to strangle, and Bree was like the little sister or daughter you craved to touch, but couldn't. The forbidden fruit.  
She was pulled from her internal musings as several unfamiliar scents hit her nostrils, she glanced up from her sitting, relaxed position, next to Bree. She was on her feet in seconds, Alec and Jane on theirs as well. A fucking large ass coven had entered the clearing high in the mountain tops. Red and gold eyes stared back at them, the group of four amongst a good mass of about thirteen bodies, bodies they knew to belong to the wolves. Two lines were created. Bella and her companions, and the line of nearly twenty other vampires.

"We mean you no harm, I am Carlisle of the Cullen family, my wife Esme, and our children Edward, Jasper, Benjamin, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. And our cousins, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar." He was trying to gain Bella's favor, he could see the damage she could cause.

Fourteen against four, they were vampires obviously. Unlike the wolves, who had attacked to get to Bree, Bella doubted they would attack without proper provocation. While she was sure that at one or two of her group would survive, she was sure Alec and Bree would die if there was a battle to be had. She didn't like the idea of bowing out of the fight, but she internally promised that she would return, an army behind her, and torture all of them, including the short spiky black haired pale girl they had with them, her breasts were larger than Bree's, and her golden and red eyes captivating. Bella grabbed Bree, and through her onto her back, she noticed the pixie like girl narrow her eyes at the action. Bella knew that the Cullens would know Bree was human, and Bella needed to protect her toy, her follower, her miniature self.

As Bella situated Bree on her back in just the right way her mind wandered to the subject of kidnapping the pixie girl from her current enemies, and all the things she could do to the tiny vampire after she was chained in some basement. Her mind kept going to deeper and darker sexual places as her eyes lingered across the girls frame. A second, more acceptable, and much more beautiful forbidden fruit. When Bree nuzzled her head against her neck Bella's mind wandered into threesome territory, of what both she and Bree could to the pixie, of how good it would feel to have both of the girls breasts beneath her teeth and tools at once. She blinked, calming her brain, and holding one hand behind her back, holding Bree's ass up. Yes, this was a double edged sword, as she was feeling up the girls ass on purpose, and it served the real purpose of keeping her from sliding off.

"Jane. Alec. Watch my rear. Should they follow, then I will burn them sooner than expected, come. We have to get to the shore. Our plans just changed" Bella ordered, her voice firm, and terrifying.

The large group of vampires didn't follow, why would they? The group was leaving, and they knew that Jane and Alec were part of the volturi. If they were here on mission, they could be punished by Aro if they followed. The human girl, and the brunette was an oddity, and they wanted to know more, particularly Alice, but their lives were not worth the risk of going after a volturi member. That didn't hinder Alice's need for the woman she had fallen in love with at first glance, a woman who was mated to a human. A young one at that, she crossed her arms. Trying to figure out how to run into the brunette again, and how to get her away from the runt she was currently with.

They had come to the clearing to play baseball, but now the time for fun was over. Everyone quietly went back to the Cullen home, to discuss what was happening. Not to mention why Alice hadn't warned them of what had happened, while she obviously couldn't have seen the wolves, she should have known that there were other vampires in the area. Alice could see everything but wolves, and it scared Carlisle that she hadn't warned them, or worse, that she hadn't seen them at all. Edward stayed silent the entire way home, trying to figure out how to tell his father that his own all mighty power, and Jaspers, didn't work on them anymore as well. He'd heard Jane and Alec in the past, so he concluded, that somehow, the brunette vampire was shielding all four of them.

"I can't read her, or the other three. Jasper can't feel them, and Alice can't see any of them" Whined Edward as they entered the house. Benjamin rolled his purely red eyes at his brother.

"Most unfortunate. For obvious reasons, we couldn't have had Benjamin test out his powers. Although, if we were to befriend them I would surely have to have him try. And she can shield the others, very powerful indeed." Carlisle said slowly. Benjamin nodded as he sat onto his mates, Jaspers, lap.

"Why I never, in our long years, ever felt such malice from you little lady" Jasper said with an all knowing twinkle in his purely golden eyes. Alice huffed and crossed her arms, she shot a red and gold glare at Jasper.

"Mind your own business Whitlock" She snapped at him. Just daring for him to open his mouth again, Edward rolled his eyes as he read their thoughts. They were both thinking about random songs on the forefront of his mind, as a way to keep him out. It annoyed him, but it could have been worse he supposed.

Turning Bree was a sad point for Bella, she knew that once the girl was changed into a vampire, the allure she once had would dissipate. But, she needed her for the fight. Bella had nearly left her human, and at the house in Jersey, but Alec and Jane had pointed out the flaws in the plan. Bella stared in delight as Bree's body twisted and turned as the burn ran through her. She was left alone in the room, and she allowed her baser instincts to take over. Bella locked the door behind her, and she quickly undressed the girl. Her hands roamed the twisting, screaming girls body, caressing it. Bree's body was already filled with pain, so she was gentle with her touch. She could feel the wetness that had taken place from her touches, and no doubt, from the burn's orgasmic pain.

Her fingers moved of their own accord. And soon, she found that her lips were pressed against the screaming girls, muffling them. She nipped lightly at Bree's bottom lip. Her fingers ran themselves up and down the spasming girls sides, and Bella's lips kissed down to her small breasts, she suckled and nipped, careful not to bite too hard, she did make sure that a small amount of venom went in the bite over the nipple. She couldn't help the pleasure that ran through her own body as she felt her fingers take away the girls innocence. She continue playing with her forbidden fruit for several more minutes, taking special care not to break it, before leaving with a sigh. She regretted not chaining her up and doing devious and perverted things before turning her. Bella's mind wandered to the dark haired red and gold eyed girl from the Cullen coven, she knew, that before she killed her, she would need to have her way with her. The lust that she had struck within Bella was much more than even Bree, with her magnificent maliciousness, had stirred.

"Master Aro, we have returned" Jane said as she led the group of thirty three into the room. Aro glanced over all the vampires Bella had created, he assumed they were meant as gifts for him.

The King of vampires was a fool. Pure, and simple. Upon hearing that Bella had returned to Volterra with a mass of vampires she had created he had welcomed her into his throne room with open arms, like a father would welcome the favorite child he had missed. So here the King was, his two second in commands at his side, and only four of his best guard. With a mass of over thirty vampires in front of him, it made you wonder if he was mentally handicapped as well as being a shit for brains.

Blue flames danced on her fingertips as she smiled up at Aro, he smiled back, not understanding that this was the signal for her fighters to engage in battle. His smile faded as he was rushed by a large group of newborns, he fought back, his guards and seconds fought back.

The King's men fought with years of experience, strength, and loyalty. Bella had to admit, they were very well trained. However, her newborns were stronger. Not to mention, they had the numbers. Thirty three to seven, she had the numbers. Not to mention, the intelligence to not invite a massive number of vampires into a room where I am unprotected. She had never even thought that Aro would just send them a fucking calling card, she didn't think someone could have been that stupid. then again, she supposed anyone who would turn her into a vampire knowing how fucking evil and well, genius, as she was probably had no brain period.

Soon enough, the king was the last one alive. His arms had been torn off, and he was on his knees. Bella walked up to him, and placed one flamed finger under his chin. She watched in delight as the flame took him over, burning him to death, slowly. She glanced at her remaining troops, the battle had been anticlimactic, and far too easy for Bella's liking, but the fact remained that she had taken Aro's place. She had dealt the final blow, and by all rights, she was the new King of the vampires. And she didn't want to hide in the shadows, she wanted more. So much more, she decided, as she sat, legs spread wide, in what had been Aro's throne, that she wanted the very world. She smiled, she was going to need many more troops for the next war. And she doubted that one would displease her as this one had. If only Aro hadn't been quite as stupid, she would have lost more people, but at least it would have been entertaining. As she was planning how she would take over the entire world, her mind wandered to what the dark haired pixie vampire would look like naked with a collar and leash latched around her neck at her feet.

A/N: To clarify, Bella is just attracted to short pale dark haired girls. She will not be ending up with Bree, so no worries there, but her relationship with her will cause others to think they are. Anyway, sorry it took so long. Hope you liked!


	5. Vampire's really exist!

Renaming all of the businesses that the Volturi outrightly owned was a simply task. And then buying out basically everything they funded was even simpler, Aro had his hands everywhere, and had enough money to have Bill Gates mow the god damn lawn. According to the few volturi guards that Bella had chosen to spare, for now, she basically owned over half of the major companies in the world. Not to mention, basically all of the mother fucking oil. The parent company's name had changed from 'Volturi Inc' to 'V-Corp'. Bella hated the name Volturi, it sounded like a guy on crack had invented it.

The vampire kingdom had been renamed as well, they were no longer 'Volturi'. They were the Vampire Empire. Unoriginal, but it was at least better than their prior name. Bella had killed many of the those who had been under Aro's thumb, but kept just enough to hold her over until she rebuilt her stock of sadistic followers. And regular ones, she just needed to make sure they were loyal to her, and only her. She had only ten she truly trusted viewed her above all else. She raised an eyebrow as eight of those ten returned. She always had Jane and Bree at her side, she trusted those two with her very life. Well, she trusted Emily almost as much.

"We've found several that are open to the thought of killing, and that will follow you. No ambition to defy, they simply want to be loved and appreciated" Sam stated slowly. His arms behind his back, his love at his side. Bella liked the mated pair. Or, at least half of it.

Emily was sweet, yet, sinister. She was more of a yell and tell you what to do, and sneak behind your back kind of woman. However, she knew her place when it came to Bella. Without Emily, Bella knew that Sam would try and take her throne, she also knew that Emily would rather kill her mate then allow him to kill her savior. Emily held no real power, just a sharp tongue, and a tone that demanded you listen. Sam could see into people's hearts, and minds. He could feel what they felt, and see what they thought. It was through touch, his power was very similar to Aro's. His power was an asset, Sam himself was not. Without Emily, Bella would have gladly killed the dumbass.

Embry had extra strength, Jared could fill you with murderous intent from a single touch. Jared's power was very limited, but, it was still fun to watch him use it on two were also mated, but Bella didn't care who mated or fucked who, as long as they were powerful and viewed her above all else. Bree, her favorite, and the only one she'd come to call her child, was a seductress. Her power enabled her to seduce anyone she locked eyes with. She'd mated with Riley, an easily manipulated boy who, like Emily, had no powers. The last two were identical twin girls, one had the power of ice, and the other of fire. Which was how Bella differentiated the two at most times.

Bella supposed she really didn't trust Sam and Alec, but because of their ties to the controlling women in their lives she knew that they would never, ever, rise up, or rather, try to rise up and take her throne from her. She was the world's leader, the ruler of all of earth. Or at least, she would be soon. Who would stand up to go against her? Vampires could make every army of every fucking country bow down in shame of their weakness in mere moments. Guns, bombs, any weaponry they could forge would do minimal, if any, damage to a vampire.

"Bring them here Sam. Demetri and Roman's group are bringing in seventy-five for me on the morrow. Those with powers will be trained, and taught to behave properly. To know who their rightful leader is." Bella said as she cracked her knuckles. Sam glanced at Emily, Emily glared back at him.

"What of those without gifts" Bella raised an eyebrow, he very well knew her policy on the ungifted. If she had no use for them, then they were sent to the chambers. Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Emily was already planning on what torture she'd put her poor mate through for his insolent question.

"The ungifted can plead themselves with me, as always, if I find use, they stay. If they are claimed, they stay. If they are not, then they will be added to our stocks of slaves in the chambers. After all, my sadistic children need many toys, they never seem to last long." Bella said with a smile, Bree licked her lips. She loved watching her mother playing, she wished desperately that her power would work on her. She'd love to lock horns with the Queen in the confines of a bed.

"Sam?" Jane said as he turned around, his head whipped back his eyes filling with fear. "Next time, don't ask useless questions. My time may mean nothing, but her's is spent on better things. A letter, or email, if sufficient unless it's a special case. For now, we are replenishing our ranks." Bella nodded approvingly at Jane.

Emily swatted her useless mate in the back of the head, sending an apologetic, and annoyed, look at her leader. She did love the man she was mated to, but she knew who she loved more out of the two. Sam pressed his teeth together and rubbed his aching skull as he walked quickly out of the room. Embry and Jared at his heels. The two were amused by the events of the day, and both had a bet on how long it was until Bella, or Emily, killed Sam for his stupidity.

Alice was still daydreaming about the girl she had seen six months prior, and that little bitch of a human she had with her. Jasper chuckled, he'd gotten used to his sister's feelings. Love, hatred, malice, pain, love, need, lust, murderous intent. Jasper was well used the cyclone of emotions Alice had, and, rather than annoyed, he was amused by them. Alice huffed, and tried to stay focused on the stupid transformers movie that Emmett was forcing the trio to watch. Alice blinked as the screen image changed, at first she thought it was just the steam going down; however as a weird logo showed up her mind knew someone had just hacked the internet. To what extent, she didn't know yet. She waited, impatiently, trying to figure out who would do it and what weird video they would play for them. She hadn't expected what she saw as the logo vanished before her very eyes was the unmistakable throne room of the vampire king. And sitting in his throne was a woman she could never get out of her mind. Alice leaned forward, her jaw hanging in the wind. Her wolf-killer, her mate, her love, was sitting in Aro's throne, and for some reason, had just replaced the internet feed.

"It has come to my attention that this is the time for all of you pitiful humans to finally know the truth of everything." The wolf-killer, as Alice still didn't know her name, stood up. Walking towards the camera.

The Camera backed up, revealing twenty other people all around Bella. All vampires. Alice growled as the little bitch human, who had obviously been changed, came to stand on one side of the woman. Jane coming to stand at the other. Jasper put a hand on Alice's shoulder. Alice's rage grew as she looked at the pixilated image of the woman she thought to be screwing her mate. She wanted nothing more than to tear her to little miniscule chunks. Jasper did his best to try to calm his sister, he was deathly afraid of what the wolf-killer was doing. She wouldn't reveal what they were? Or would she? And where on earth was Aro?

"We are vampires, we are better than humans. You are nothing more than useless cattle. Our Queen has decided it's time, time for you to bow at her magnificent feet. Her name, is Isabella." Bree's voice was sweet, and made Alice want to tear her fucking throat out.

"However, throughout Canada and the US, she has gone by another name. She is Lucifer. And you will bow before her, or die. She is the ruler of earth. She is the controller of the universe. She is a God." Jane said maliciously. Alice gasped, Lucifer was a well known serial killer that had been getting away with his deeds for ages, her wolf-killer was the demon humans were so afraid of?

The camera changed and soon the television was spouting images of an army of ten or more thousand. Armies could easily take that amount out, IF, they were human. But even America's army could not hold against just one hundred vampires. Alice's brain wasn't contemplating that. She was still stuck on how to win the heart of Isabella. Her own personal Lucifer, she would do anything for her. And she'd start by ridding that little shitstain from her ass. Emmett and Jasper shared a concerned look. What had happened to Aro? And what would happen to them? They turned back to the TV as the camera switched back to Bella, who was once again sitting down.

"Before you try your feeble attempts at killing us, which you will fail at, please take in consideration that all of my vampires have powers no human could ever hold. Take into consideration that they feed on the blood of man, and are far stronger than you." Bella's red eyes were evil, and her smile made chills go down even Jane's spine.

"Although, beyond that, you will notice that V-Corp now owns rights to basically all of the oil. And every major company throughout the lands. Food, oil, heat, all of these things will become very, very hard to come by should you bore us. We are vampires, and you will bow to the Queen" Jane stated.

"Now, I realize that all governments will be trying to play this off as a hoax. To make sure that all of you watching understand the truth, I have sent teams of vampires to kill a twentieth of the population. In any manner they choose. Preferably publically. Please, lets enjoy the show. I hope those are televised" The screen went black after Bella's final word. And then the movie started playing again.

The trio stared at the television, disbelief. Vampires out in the open!? Taking over the world, did they not understand how bad that was? Alice's brain was more steered on how to get to Bella, rather than what she was doing. She groaned and leaned back into the couch, wondering how the fuck she got into a situation like this. She was in love with someone who was a murderer. She wondered who the fuck was dumb enough to change someone like her into a vampire, she knew she would have, the girl was no doubt her mate, but for any other reason, she couldn't think of someone that stupid. And then it clicked, she could think of someone that stupid, only one single fucking man could ever possibly allow her mate to become a vampire. Aro, king of vampires.

"The death toll of the civilian population is now at three-hundred and fifty million." The Cullens, and their cousins the Denali, were sitting in the Cullen living room, watching as the woman spoke. "Many governments are still trying to deny vampires existence." It had been only a week since Bella's appearance on the screen. In one week everything had gone to hell.

"And yet, most have sent troops to Italy." Grumbled Tanya. She was extremely displeased. Vampires, even those not under the Queen's rule, were being hunted. "What's more, is those vampires running to this new leader, are being slaughtered. By their own kind!"

Alice slipped away from them, she couldn't just outright say that she didn't give a flying fuck who was dying right now. There was no reason to her being, not unless she was with the woman she'd fallen for at first sight. Her first obstacle was proving her loyalty, followed by killing the shitstain. She let a small growl at the thought of the little human turned vampire wrapped around her love's face. She clenched her fists as she tried to decide her next moves, this was going to be a game of chess. And she had to win, and if that meant cheating, so be it. She had no doubt in her mind that Bella's pawns would be doing the same things.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, and for it being a bit... Well. Choppy? Anyways, had to do it. I am hoping to have the next one out soon.  
**  
**


	6. What's missing?

A/N: Whatever is said about the pope in this story is FOR the story. So if you want to hate for what I say about the fictitious pope in the story, well, I can't stop you, but I won't care either.

"God will save us, we must continue to pray and to do our best to hold our own against Satan's whore!" Alice growled at the television set, her red eyes ablaze. It had been a month since she had left her family, a month trying to find a way to kill Bree and take Bella's heart.

"If anything Satan is my whore, god never existed, the closest thing you will ever have, you useless child-raping pope, to a god, is me. Beg my forgiveness, and your death will be quick" Bella lifted the man by his neck, you could see him urinate in fear.

The ruler of vampires, and, now, of man, was angry with the useless popes words. She knew of his past, of how the church he had been at when he was young had a paid a large sum of money to a little boys family. She was ruthless, but, what he had done was wrong. Of course, she knew she was also hypocritical. She took what she wanted, but she could still hate that quality in the fifty year old steaming pile of shit in her grasp. She had teleported in using one of her new followers power. It was quite useful.

"Please don't kill me." He squeaked out. Bella let out a huge laugh, her male companion that Alice wanted to kill as he had a hand on the small of her back, joined in. "I'll do anything, please" Tears streamed down his face.

The pope dropped to the ground, and his immediate response was to kiss her shoes, trying to gain her favor. He didn't want to die. Bella knelt down, and smiled. The cameraman made sure to capture the action, he was, afterall, sent there for a reason. He winked at Bella and licked his lips, he was too be turned for his loyalty. Bella inspected her nails, then ran them across the kneeling, piss covered, mans face. Blood pooling out from the cuts.

"I am a man of my word, I will not do as I had originally planned. But, you have proven you truly do not believe in what you preach. For that, well, just think of those poor misguided catholics watching right now? All of their faith is gone." Bella stood, kicking the mans face, he sprawled backwards a few feet from the impact.

Alice's eyes were glued to the small television, taking in every movement that Bella made. She wanted nothing more than to hold Bella in her arms, to love her. To rip apart her current mate, that stupid, slut child. She watched as Bella turned and faced the camera. She jerked her head at the man with her, Alice wondered if she had taken a second mate, and the man jumped the pope. Ripping his teeth into the man's neck, draining him dry in seconds.

"We have made peace, and yet, you allow such brainless fools who believe not what they preach to try and cause more war?" Bella said in a reprimanding tone. "It has not been but eighteen hours since, in return for us continuing to stock you pretty little morsels with the necessities you need, you stop your futile war. Should I simply chain you all up and breed you like cattle? I much prefer the open range method, but too many more like him, and I will have no choice" Bella's eyes were cold.

Alice punched through the television set when the screen went blank. She didn't know what to do, she was killing her very soul with how much ruthless killing she had done. She had overfed so much that she knew if she were human she'd be well over nine hundred pounds. But, it seemed the new king, unlike aro, cared not if you fed ruthlessly. She needed a new plan, she needed Bella's attention.

Sad, empty eyes stared into Alice's as the short vampire turned around. Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were there. She could feel their heart break at her vibrant red eyes. Alice's couldn't help but look down in shame. She had been too caught up the last few days to check to see if she was being tracked, she hadn't seen them in a month. The disapproval, sadness, and pure disbelief was apparent in there lingering gazes. She loved them, so much, they were her family, but Bella was meant to be her mate. She was meant to be at her Wolf-Killer's side. Jasper sighed at her emotions, and carefully walked to her, pulling her into a hug.

"They know, I know. The bond is set, you love her, as strong as an imprint. More so even, but this is not the way to her heart. Killing her current mate, killing in general, this is not you." He stated calmly to her, releasing her for Emmett to tackle.

Which he did, he picked her straight off the floor and squeezed her so hard as he cried, he really was a baby. She thought her insides were being crushed into ash at the amount of force he was putting into his hug. She knew what she was doing hurt them, she knew that not being with them hurt them, these things hurt her to. But there was no other path for her to take, she had to become what Bella would desire. Even if it meant losing herself in the process.

"You are stupid." Rosalie said flatly. Her arms crossed. Alice almost smiled, same old Rose. "Changing like this, she won't fall for the fake you Alice. Have you ever thought, perhaps, that you are what will make her good? What she needs to see reason?"

That thought hadn't crossed Alice's mind, and for a moment, a single, solitary moment, Alice was happy. And then the truth crashed down on her, she knew, instinctively, that Bella would never be anything less than she was now. She was the embodiment of death, desire, and maliciousness in one vampire package. Nothing, no one, could change that. She conquered the world, she made it illegal for any vampire to be killed, and, she made it legal for any vampire to eat what he wanted, when he wanted. Overpopulation was all the place, and Alice knew, that until the stock was low that the rules wouldn't change.

"She won't Rose. Never, she is who she is. And I, I am who I am. The dark, and the light. And I would rather let my flame die than live without her. Don't you understand? I have to do everything, anything, to get her. Rose, I would kill those I love if I have to. Would you not do the same for Emmett?" The sound of Rose's teeth grinding together gave Alice her answer.

"What would you have us do Alice? You are our sister, our friend, and a daughter to those we call parents. Without you we have lost a part of all of our hearts. We need you, just as you need us." Emmett's voice was pleading as he finally let his sister down.

The four siblings stood quietly, as Alice tried to think of a way to explain what she felt. What she would do for Bella. They didn't understand her reasons, didn't understand her need to annihilate everything, everyone, between herself and her love. Her happiness. Right now, it still hurt to kill. To maim. To murder. But if Bella was as her side? Alice knew that with Bella she could kill fucking infants and she wouldn't care, not as long as Bella would be there to kiss her at night, to hold her hand, to be with. But how to put that into words? To Alice there was not a single price she wouldn't pay to have Bella with her, for Bella to love her.

Owning the world, it should have been more exhilarating for Bella. But it wasn't. She felt like she was missing something, and she couldn't place a finger on it. Even torture, even beating on a publically loved fucking pope on television, hadn't brought the familiar rush. The familiar adrenaline, the happiness that came with that. She sat in her throne, moping, as her newest guard, the one that could teleport, stood at her feet. He reminded her of a better trained dog, at least more than her last few pets, a tiger, and a lion, had been. Alfred was handsome, he was strong, and he was powerful. He didn't have a mean bone in his body, which annoyed Bella, but, he loved her, he wanted nothing more than to protect her against all else.

"My Queen. Would you like another meal?" Alfred asked worriedly as he watched Bella's brow crease. Bella shook her head. "If you are sure, my Queen" He said before bowing. Bella stood, perhaps a meal would make her feel better.

"Bring me a woman, young, beautiful. Bring me an axe as well. I am not hungry, but I could use entertainment." Bella stated. Alfred nodded at her, and was gone in an instant. Jane rolled her eyes as she walked in, she had heard the whole conversation.

The girl was no older than sixteen, with long blonde hair. Her chest was large, and her green eyes were filled with tears, and fear. Bella circled her crying, unmoving, prey. She twirled the axe in her fingers, wondering what to do with it first. The blade was sharp, and the back was like a hammer's end. With a wicked smile, and using a human's strength, Bella swung the axe, the hammer end knocking into the girls' gut. She screamed, and Bella laughed. She continued her circle, watching as the girl struggled to stay standing as she clutched her stomach, the skin had not been broken, but Bella knew at least a rib had been. The girls eyes didn't leave Bella's form, she knew she was going to die, she just didn't know how painful it would be yet.

Sickening thwacks vibrated through the throne room with every human-strengthened hit to the girls body. Breasts, arms, shoulders, back, and a few times even her legs. Bella was growing bored with using the hammer end, it was time for blood to be drawn. She, still using a human's strength, swing downward, the axe sliding into the girls shoulder with ease. With a gut wrenching popping noise the axe was yanked back up, blood spouted out of the wound. Bella licked her lips at the scent of the red liquid. She would fall to the hunger that grew, she swung again, the axe sliding into the girls hip, the girl fell to the ground. Pain, and blood loss not allowing her to stand back up.

Bella lost some form of control, as a slice of happiness once again was won to her. She started swinging the axe at the body below her, still careful to use no more than human strength. Shivers ran down her spine as every swing of the axe embedded itself into the bloody, broken, and dying human soon the girl was dead, and she was just hacking away at a dead mass of material that had once been human. She was breathing heavily when she finally dropped the axe, and the feeling that she was missing something came back.

As she wiped her blood, and human matter, covered face with the white towel Jane had handed her her mind wandered back to Bree's human days. Perhaps, what she was missing, was a human pet. One that had been like Bree. The question that ran through her mind, was would she raise one, or simply kidnap one that already was as wicked as Bree, as Bella herself, had been? She tossed the dirty, stained towel onto the pile of gunk on the floor, and with a new sense of determination, turned to face Jane.

"I want access to the current representatives for the different countries. There will be a lottery of sorts. Parent's of children, under three months old, will be given a ticket. And a drawing will be held. I want a child, I want to raise someone that will outrank even I." Bella said with excitement.

"So you want a human puppy?" Jane said with a confused look, why on earth would Bella want a gross baby? Bree had been bad enough, but, Jane would do anything for Bella. She was the only one worthy to rule in her eyes.

"In essence yes. I will raise it, well, not at first anyway, not mostly, but it will be exposed to my greatness until it is two. And then it will be trained, molded, sculpted to become the most ruthless, vile, evil thing the world has ever churned." Bella said, a smile playing across her lips.

"I thought you held that title" Jane said with a smile of her own. Bella shrugged and nodded. "Why would you want to lose it to something as gross as a human?" Bella laughed.

"To know that I created it, that i was responsible for something more evil than anything before. I will need a nanny dog" Suddenly the girl from the wolf killing came to mind, dressed up in a collar, and leash. She shook the thought from her mind.

Jane simply nodded, and hoped that this new experiment of her leaders would fade, just like her fascination with the tiger had faded after a week. She had hated that thing, it kept trying to attack her. Or the lion, that too had been a failure. She sighed, a human now? At least it would taste good, rather than just being target practice in the end. She wondered what her leader's need for pets was as of late. She walked away quickly before Bella could ask for a rhino, or mammoth or something.

Her eyes glanced around the room, she had everything. She ruled over humans, and vampires alike. She had made world domination a reality, and not some video game. She never grew tired, she was faster and stronger than fucking superman. Why was there something missing? She had everything, Bree was like her own child. Jane a sister, she had trustworthy minions. And yet, she still craved more. It was like staring at a huge fucking cake, and realizing you are too full to eat it. She folded her hands, as her anger grew. She needed to kill constantly to free her mind, but lately, the kills hadn't been as satisfying. She worried, was having everything simply too boring for her tastes?

A/n: I apologize for the extremely long wait between updates. I have no excuses. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And yes, Bella is getting a little weird. If you have the time please let me know what you thought.**  
**


	7. Vampire Killer

"You don't, or won't, understand. I need her, and I have to do what I can for her to notice me. And if ruthlessly killing humans won't, then I need something that will. I am not your sister, I am not your friend. Come across me again and I might feel guilty afterwards, but I will kill you. Do you understand?" Alice said angrily.

Her three siblings shared a sad, shocked glance at each other before their eyes landed back on Alice. They were hurt, deeply so. However, Alice wasn't herself right now. They understood that, and they had no doubt that she had been corrupted. Aside from kidnapping her there was nothing they could do, and they all knew that kidnapping would only result in her hating them. Jasper slowly stepped away from Alice as he felt her anger, Emmett and Rosalie following suit.

"Do you really mean that? You've always been my best friend, my little sister. My brother in arms, you've always been there for me" Emmett said sadly. Alice gave him a nod, she meant it. Every word. "I could never fight you" He whispered, his eyes filling with tears.

"When you are ready, when you come to your senses, then we will be there for you. Tomorrow, today, or a thousand years from now. No matter how you feel in this moment, we are your family" Alice raised an eyebrow at Rosalie. Rose was generally coldhearted. And yet, in moments like these she would show her true colors.

The three golden eyed vampires left their sister alone. Her feelings, her attitude, her very essence had changed. If they had the ability to sleep they would have pondered if this was some kind of horrible nightmare. But now that they were standing before her, looking into her eyes, they knew this was reality. She wasn't the person who she once was. Perhaps, they wondered, if they'd fallen into an alternate reality but it was nothing more than a tiny amount of hope for something they knew to be impossible. With empty hearts, and sad minds they left the area. Heading back to what was left of their shattering family. They didn't want to think of what Alice's new plan could be. All they could do was try to come up with a new plan, to get there Alice back. They feared the only way to do that, was to, possible, expose her to the source of her pain.

"Get rid of it. Eat it. Return it. Just get it out of here" Bella bellowed. The baby was housed at the other end of the castle, and yet she could still hear its screams. It'd been there less than a day before Bella was done with it.

"Are you sure, it took a week to procure the child" Started Jane, but bella flashed her the most vile look she'd ever received and Jane faltered. "yes, of course my lord. After that we must really discuss the current problem"

The problem was Alice Cullen. Not that the name meant anything to anybody; yet. Aggravated that her ruthless killing had not gained the attention she had hoped, she had turned to killing vampires. As many as she could get her angry little hands on, she'd left vampire body upon vampire body burning in well traveled areas. She knew that the way they were killed would gain attention, as no human could have killed a vampire single handedly, let alone tore them into chunks like she had. She had killed twelve in one week, she was rather proud of that fact. And she knew she wouldn't, couldn't stop, not until she had her love's attention.

"A vampire has been killing it's own kind, at first we assumed it might be revenge but the victims do not seem to have known each other. What would you like me to do?" Jane asked as she returned, after making a meal of the crying infant.

"How many now?" Grumbled Bella. She was getting rather annoying with this pest. She wanted to squash whomever was doing this. Especially since no one knew what the guy looked like, or anything about him for that matter.

"The twelfth was just discovered in london. It appears he is getting closer to us day by day. Emily and I have put out a reward for any information concerning the capture of the man doing all of this" Bella nodded at Janes words.

"Bring whomever has information to me, directly, to me. I doubt any could have information without knowing this hell-child personally." Bella angrily clenched her fists. It was as if the person who was doing this was purposely taunting her.

She craved it, down to her bones. With each kill she was feeling less, and less sadness. Less guilt. In fact, by her fifteenth she was starting to enjoy it. She thought it would be impossible for her to like what she was doing, to relish the feeling as she overpowered men and women larger and stronger than she was. But she did, and she didn't feel bad about it. Alice knew that it was her wolf-killers doing, something had begun to change inside of her with the mere sight of her. She knew, she had it bad for the girl. The woman who was malicious and great. She was in love, she had mated. She knew, without a doubt, that this was what was meant to be. It wasn't flowers, and chocolate that was the way to this girls heart. It was death and destruction, and she was going to kill and destroy so much that the world would see how true her love was. Of course she knew she couldn't be caught quickly, no, she had to be a challenge or Bella would never think of her as an equal. Alice knew, that she had to shake the vampire community to it's very knee's.

Bella paced, she could feel Jane's and Alfred's eyes on her. She was livid, the shitstain killing vampires had killed Sam and Emily. And while she wouldn't miss Sam, Emily was an asset she was not pleased with losing. She grabbed ahold of one of the newly turned vampires, and squeezed her hands around his head until it imploded. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. This brought the death toll to over twenty, it was completely unacceptable that they had not found the correct culprit yet. She threw a small flame on the mutated heads body, and watched happily as it grew and consumed him into ash. She wasn't angry over the majority of the killings, what she was angry about was the fact that this being thought himself above her rule. Thought that he, somehow, was her rival! The thought infuriated Bella. And what made her even more incensed was that this woman was becoming someone as great as Bella herself. And Bella hated that thought. That someone could be as good as she herself was. Bree had her points, but was out of her league. While this worthless vampire murdering man was most certainly gaining ground on Bella. And she knew it.

"We have a coven who wishes to see you. They wish to plead with you, concerning your kill order on drinking from animals. They also said they might have some information for you." Bella shot a glare at Alec. However, she nodded at him.

The Cullen clan were not exactly willing guests. However, when you have six bloodthirsty red eyed vampires telling you that unless you conform to their diet they are going to kill you and your family, you tend to break down slightly. Carlisle was most displeased, he hoped to get out of this, his morals intact, and without giving up much information on his daughter. He didn't want to see Alice get killed because he, or his other family members were loose with their tongues. Alice was red eyed and her eyes were bouncing from person to person. She had been captured by her brothers, and had nearly killed them until they told her where they were going.

Silence surrounded everyone. No one breathed, the Cullen coven eyes were glued to Bella's admittingly beautiful form. However, her beauty was deadly. The way her red eyes glowed, the way her lips smirked perfectly. She was the embodiment malice and lust. They watched as she spread her legs, placed her elbows on her knees and leaned forward. She was sizing them up, they knew she was recognizing them. As her smirk grew into a teeth glinting half-smile they knew, without a doubt, that they had been recognized.

"The odd eyed clan from the wolf plain" Bella said with a laugh. "It's seems the most, exquisite, of your worthless pile of filth has grown to have some taste it seems." Alice licked her lips as she eyed Bella.

Alice had to fight every single one of her instincts as her eyes drank in the sight of her mate. She wanted nothing more than to claim the Vampire Lord right there on the stone floors, than track and kill her current worthless child of a mate. She wanted to kill with Bella, she wanted to share her food with Bella, and she wanted to feel the other vampire beneath her. She wanted all of her, and if Jasper wasn't trying to cap her emotions, and if Emmett wasn't holding her she probably would have been all over Bella despite the fact she was trying to stop herself from doing so.

Her eyes were scanning all of the deplorable, foul, clan of vampires. Most she didn't look over twice. But the red-eyed little one. the one whose eyes had once been gold. The one she had thought about a few times. The image of the girl with a collar and leash all naked at her side once against entered her mind, oh yes, how she would like that. Bella kicked herself mentally, trying to steer her brain back onto the correct track. To figure out what these vats of waste could possible offer her. However, the task was difficult, as her mind had one of it's very own, and that mind kept landing on the red eyed vixen in her midst.

"I have the best taste in everything" Purred Alice seductively. Licking her lips as she did so. Bella smirked, raised her right eyebrow, and cocked her head to the side. This female was most perplexing.

"We ask that you revoke your law concerning our dietary habits. Ones food source should be their own decision. Not something that is controlled by an outside source." By the time his short spiel was over Bella was ready to tear Carlisle's head off.

"My name is Esme. This is my husband, my mate, Carlisle. These are our children, adopted, but ours nonetheless. Emmett, his wife and mate Rosalie. Jasper, and his husband and mate Edward. And Alice. We are like you, we are vampires, don't we deserve to live?" Esme said quietly, trying, what she believed, to be a better tactic. She too failed, but her attempt did not anger the girl's like her husbands had.

"It seems the only one of your so called family that has any self-preservation is this Alice" Bella meant to spit the name out, instead, it had come out like a plea. It shocked her, but no one else seemed to noticed to change in tone

"You said you had information for Bella, in exchange for consideration for your crimes." Alec said with hostility. Carlisle shot him an angry glare for bringing it back up, Alec replied with a stern, but smug, look.

Carlisle glanced at his family members. His eyes landing on his daughter, his baby, his Alice lady. They knew, from the very first killing, who was doing it. They knew she was behind all the death, and from Edward's careful stalking and mind-reading they also knew that she had begun to enjoy it, of course, they knew that too late. They had already told her they were coming to Volterra. He still hoped, no, he still prayed, that somehow, Alice would revert back into the girl she was, the girl she was meant to be, and in doing so, she would change Bella.

"If we were to give you information that led you to finding the vampire killer that is running around, would you change the law?" Carlisle said carefully. Alice shot him an angry look. She still had work to do, stopping now was not an option.

"No. But, now that I know that you know something about that fucking shitstain cock sucking prick I will take immense pleasure in torturing you one by one until you tell me who it is" Bella said wickedly as she stood up, fire in her eyes. Blue flames dancing at her fingertips.

She walked at a human pace towards Carlisle. She stroked her face, the blue flame doing her no harm, as she thought of what to burn, what to play with first. She ran a finger just far enough away from his jawline that he wouldn't begin to burn, but he would feel the sting of the heat. She smirked, she was enjoying this. Just to torture him she ran a hand, that wasn't yet on fire, down the contours of his wife's body, holding her flamed fingers under his chin, should he have opened his mouth to even growl he would have burned.

"What would you do to this, how you say, shitstain that has been proving her equality to your, shall we say, beautifully magnificent and cruelly divine figure?" Alice said with a wink.

"I would prove to him, or her as you claim, that they are not my equal. I would prove to them that I am everything, I have everything, and that they are nothing more than a blip on my radar" Bella said menacingly.

Not that she had noticed, but Bella had began to walk towards the girl who had her so riled up. Towards the girl whose very presence had her body reacting in ways her brain wasn't able to comprehend. Soon, they were just inches apart. Alice looking smug, and expectant. Bella looking angry and well, on fire, literally. Bella was torn between killing the little vixen right then, or leaning down and capturing her. Capturing what, she didn't know yet. All she knew, her body wanted to claim this girl, beyond that she couldn't think.

A/N: Thoughts? Concerns? I think this is almost over. Not sure. Could change my mind.


	8. Marked

"You don't have everything, if you did, why would you feel like something is missing? Why would you be here in front of me, wanting me, instead of out trying to capture this hellion playing on your turf?" Alice still managed to use a breathless, but seductive tone.

Bella let out a small growl at the girls balls. She wondered, momentarily, where the child could fit balls the size of the empire state building in her pants. Her mind didn't click to the fact that, somehow, Alice knew that she indeed was missing something. Craving something, yet, never knowing what it was that she had been craving so desperately. Bella snaked a hand around Alice, placing her fingers on the dip in Alice's back. Pulling her against her body, painfully, Alice smirked through the pain. Of both the fire eating at her skin, and the pain of being squeezed so tightly.

"I have beaten Aro. I have beaten every country on this earth. Should any life live beyond this putrid planet that I control, I too will own those. So tell me, what exactly do you claim that I am missing?" Bella stated angrily. Something about the girls eyes had started her to ache.

"And yet, you still crave more. Are you even listening to what your body, your soul is telling you. Can't you hear it's cries? It's calling you Wolf-Killer. It's telling you what you need to know, but you aren't listening" Alice told her, never breaking eye contact.

"Who do you think you are?" Growled Bella. She was angry, yet, she needed something. Wanted something, and, she couldn't place her finger on what that thing was. All she knew, was it had something to with the girl in her arms.

She was angry, she was confused, and this girl seemed to know more about what was going on inside of her own body then she herself did. Alice seemed to know what she was missing, but Bella wasn't ignoring anything that she knew of. She had been trying desperately to fill the void inside of her, to get back what she had once had. The void that had been growing for months now, with each day it seemed that Bella was missing more and more. And no amount of killing, no amount of pleasure could fill it for long. She glared down into the vixens eyes. Angry, and annoyed.

Alice just smiled, and licked her lips as her body was pulled even tighter against the woman she had been worshiping since she had first laid her golden eyes on her. She would do anything for her, die, live, kill, anything. She could see that Bella still didn't understand what she was feeling. That Bella still couldn't understand what was going on, what her soul was telling her. Perhaps it was the darkness that had overridden her, but Alice loved the darkness. All she needed was to show Bella what it was that she needed so badly, that she was missing. So Alice leaned her head up, and placed her lips hungrily against the master of her universe.

It was like an electric current of pure pleasure for the pixie. At first there was no response, but she didn't stop. She probed her tongue inside of the girls mouth, loving the taste and feel. Soon enough Bella's lips were moving with her own, a battle of tongues. For Bella it was like a fire, a perfect, imperial blaze upon her lips. In her mouth. Her world stopped, nothing existed but the perfect morsel of heat in front of her. On her, inside of her. She didn't think, she just kissed back. Harder and harder. This was what she had needed, what she wanted. What she craved, and she would capture this vixen for herself. For all of eternity. By force if necessary.

Jane and Alec just sort of stared in shock as Bella forced Alice against the wall. She did so without breaking the kiss. They had no idea what was going on, or why. Alfred just sort of looked confused, as if he didn't know whether Bella was being attacked or not. The Cullens just stared. They were surprised, but not too surprised considering what Alice had done to get this far. They just hadn't expected it to happen like this. Bella and Alice didn't seem to notice the onlookers as they scratched their hands up and down the others side and back, nor as they bit and kissed and nipped at each other. Emmett wondered if they were going to fuck right there. As if reading his thoughts his wife smacked him in the back of the head.  
Bree chose this moment to walk into the throne room. Surprise, confusion, and then anger flowed across her face. She stormed forward, yanking on Bella's shoulder, effectively getting her off of Alice. Then she punched Alice right in the face, Alice growled and lunged at what she still believed to be Bella's mate. The two ended up in all out brawl on the floor. Biting, kicking, punching. Bree had Alice pinned to the floor, Alice was struggling against her hold and Bree was about to go into rip her head off, and all Alice could think of was at least she'd gotten to kiss her wolf-killer. Too Alice's surprise Bree was ripped off of her, by an angry Bella.

At first Bella had only been mad about being torn away from Alice. And had watched the fight with amusement, with each hit. With each bite, with each blow, her blood would boil more and more. Her blood, her soul, everything about bella was soon on fire, and as Bree landed on top of Alice, and had her pinned to the cold stone floors bella was beyond livid. Her flames had come out of their own accord, she hadn't wanted them out, but she was too angry to calm them back into her body. All Bella could think of was killing whomever touched what belonged to her. She was beyond seeing red, she stormed forward, grabbing bree by the back of the neck and shirt. Tearing her off of Alice.

"Don't you dare touch her. She's mine" Her red eyes were so dark they were nearly black, and yet, they still held fire. Her hands and arms were still on fire. She was pissed. Bree didn't struggle against her hold. She knew who her better was.

"Why does she get you if I don't!" Demanded Bree. Who, even though she had Riley, still wanted Bella in a way she just couldn't have her as. Bella had become like her mother, not the lover that she wanted.

Alice was confused by Bree's statement. But soon it pinged in her mind, while Bree and Bella were undoubtedly close, and while there may be sexual tension, or sexual desire between them, they were not mated. Mates were destined together, yes you could date around if you wanted, but your mate was your very soul. She felt stupid, but that didn't change that fact that she wanted to rip Bree's body into tiny ribbons and use the pieces as confetti for her wedding to Bella. Or at least burn them, possibly by putting them into fireworks and creating a firework show out of her useless ugly body. Bella was hers, and while Bree wasn't a huge threat, she was still a threat. And even if she wasn't, Alice didn't like the little bitch.

"Alfred! Take her to Riley before I do something I may, or may not, regret later" Growled out Bella as she let go of the back of Bree's shirt, causing the girl to fall onto her feet. She was beyond any anger she had ever felt, and that scared her slightly.

Everyone was silent as Alfred half dragged the angry Bree behind him. The silence continued on as Bella walked past the still floored Alice to sit in her throne. Her eyes returned to a dark, yet vibrant, red. She spread her legs, and leaned back. Eyeing the Cullens carefully. She was confused by herself, by her actions. Her body, her mind, her heart all fighting with itself. She'd called Alice hers, and yet, that would have to mean she was mated. Could she handle having a mate? She didn't know, all she knew was her mind was telling her to kill Alice. Her body wanted to claim Alice, and her heart wanted to capture hers.

"Will you change your laws? We assure you, we are no threat. We only wish to live in peace, to drink from what we want. To live by our own morals" While the distraction was a welcome one, the subject was not. Bella shot him a glare.

"Carlisle. Cullen" She spat the name. "You can never, will never be a threat to me. No one is. I am the ruler of all, of earth, of you. Do you understand." He scowled at her words.

"While we will bow to the King of vampire, we can not fall to the level of taking innocent life." Bella snorted at his words. "Please, do not do this." Bella didn't look at Alice as she finally began to pick herself off of the floor.

"Innocent life? What is innocence? You drink from mothers, fathers, children, grandparents, families, pack members. In fact, I would think that animals are the superior species. They do not kill for fun, they do not rape. They are much more pure than even vampires. So re-think your so called morals." Bella spat.

Alice didn't like being ignored, especially after those heated moments. Bella was not only acting as if nothing happened, she was acting as if Alice didn't exist. Alice stood, tongue in cheek, as she glared at her beautifully maniacal mate. Listening to the conversation, she could care less about Carlisle's morals. She thought he should shut the fuck up, get some blood in him, and be over it. She strode forward, she climbed on top of Bella. Straddling her lap, she placed her hands on either side of Bella's face, looked deeply into her darkening eyes, and she smirked before kissing her. Claiming her, proving herself to her. She would not be ignored.

Once again it was like Bella's world ended. Once the girls lips were moving with her own, there was nothing else. Beyond the vixen in her lap there was absolutely nothing. Nothing mattered but the feel of this woman, the way her her ass filled her hands perfectly, the way she would breathe harder if she scratched up her sides. She needed more, she needed this girl beneath her. Writhing in pain and pleasure, begging for it, and Bella needed it too. She needed to feel this woman's hands, her mouth, everywhere, anywhere.

Jane and Alec, not as surprised as before, ignored the near porno level scene in front of them. Choosing to instead watch the Cullens. Trying to be quiet they herded them out of the throne room like they were sheep. Leaving only the two woman in the throne room. The Cullens protested, but they were subdued. Locked up and placed in the vampire-proof dungeons. Jane and Alec then stood guard outside of the throne room. Waiting for whatever needed to happen to be over with.

Being on the bottom wasn't Bella's thing, so she used her strength to jump out of the chair, landing on top of Alice roughly. Bella was becoming impatient, she needed more, she needed it, she craved it, she had to have it. She ripped Alice's shirt, well what remained of it, off. Followed by her bra. She nipped and squeezed. Hard, but the pain was pleasure for both girls. Alice was moaning and the pants hadn't even come off yet. Bella needed to mark the little vixen beneath her, so she bit her, and not just a love bite, she bit into the base of her neck. Breaking through all of the layers of hard skin. Marking her for eternity. There was no doubt about it, with that, Alice Cullen was hers. Forever.

A/N: So. What do you think? Should this be the end? Should I go on? Should I end this here and do a sequel? I am not sure so if you don't mind leave a review or PM me and tell me your thoughts. As I am 50/50 right now and could some advice.


End file.
